The Story Of My Adventure
by CharizardUseFlameThrower
Summary: I'm telling the story of my first Pokemon adventure in the Kanto region! What Pokemon will I meet? Who will be my rival? What challenges will I face? Will I become the Pokemon League Champion?
1. The Start Of My Adventure!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but wouldn't it be cool if I did?**

I remember it clearly. It was 6:32 in the morning at the time I woke up. It was a special day. A very special day. That's the reason I remember it. It was the day I started my very own Pokémon adventure.

I flew out of my bed, ran downstairs, grabbed the cereal and poured myself a bowl of Poké flakes. Millions of thoughts raced through my head. _What will my adventure be like? Who will I meet? Who will I befriend? What Pokémon will I catch or meet? _

I was so excited I could hardly sit still. I was also worried about my family and how they would take me going on my adventure, but they reassured me that they would be fine and that we can always communicate through the PokéNav.

After I had gobbled down my breakfast like a Snorlax at a buffet, I ran up to my room where I packed my bag and looked around my room for other things that I might need on my adventure. Right as I grabbed my Pokémon encyclopedia my mother walked in.

"Oh, hi Mom."

"So, are you ready for your adventure?"

"Almost, I just need to pack a few more things and I'm ready!"

"I hope you know that I'm going to miss you..."

"Yes, I know, and I'm going to miss you too, but it's going to be a lot of fun going on my adventure and seeing all these places, meeting new people, and meeting new Pokémon!"

She smiled and I could tell she was excited for me too. My dad then walked in and wished me best of luck on my journey and said that he would miss me too, but he was proud of me for growing up and becoming a Pokémon trainer. I told him that hopefully he would be able to be very proud of me if I became the Pokémon league champion. He told me that if I would become the Pokémon league champion he would be extremely proud of me.

After our conversation, I went back to packing my bag and packed the last essential items. Photos of my mom and dad, photos of my hometown, Pallet Town, and some food for my first day on my adventure.

Before I knew it, it was 7:54 and I would have to go to the professor's lab to receive my first Pokémon. I had already thought of what Pokémon I was going to choose. I was going to pick my favorite. Charmander. I had decided this when I learned about his evolutions, and fire powers.

I then ran downstairs and said goodbye to my parents, looked around the house one last time before I left, and went outside to look around. All of a sudden I heard my friend Aidan call out my name. Aidan and I had been friends for a long time. We would always go out and explore in the forest together and learn about Pokémon and talk about what our adventure would hopefully be like. But now I would be able to actually experience that.

"Hey Haydn!"

"Hi there, Aidan!" I said, delighted.

"Are you ready to start our adventure?"

"Of course! I can't wait to see what our adventures will be like!"

"Hey Haydn, I was wondering if you would mind if I traveled with you on our adventures. Can I?"

"Of course you can, why wouldn't I let you?"

"I don't know."

Then we both laughed and hurried off towards the professor's lab. The door automatically opened and they saw people looking through books and logging things on computers. I figured it was a pretty busy place and went up to the professor.

"Hey Professor Oak!" I said.

"Good morning, are you guys ready to start your Pokémon adventures?"

"Yep! Hey, has Lana showed up yet?" I asked.

Lana was a girl who lived in Pallet Town with us, but she was pretty quiet and we barely knew her. I felt like she would be my rival because of something that had happened recently. I tried to help her clean up something but I only made it worse. I felt pretty bad and apologized but I still feel like she's mad at me.

Professor Oak responded by telling me she hadn't arrived and that we would have to wait until she got here. I didn't mind waiting. Besides, I had waited my whole life for this day. I could wait a few more minutes. All of a sudden, the doors burst open. It was Lana, and I could tell she was happier than the other times that we had seen her.

"Alright, are you guys ready to start your adventures?"

We all smiled and nodded. Today was going to be a great day.

"Aidan would you like to go first?" asked Professor Oak.

"No thanks. Haydn, would you like to go first?"

"I'm good. Why don't we let Lana go first?" I said.

Lana accepted and picked up a Pokéball.

"Alright, come on out Bulbasaur!" she said, excited.

We all admired her new Pokémon. I noticed that lots of the people who were in the lab were surrounding us and looking at her Bulbasaur. I looked at it and saw a green bulb on its back, little green patches on it and its light green scaly sort of skin. It smiled at us and said "Bulb!" excitedly as little vines came out from its bulb. It looked at its vines and smiled. It looked like a very cheerful little Pokémon, which made me wonder how well it would do in battle. I could immediately tell that it was a grass type. Or maybe it was bug type. Or maybe it was both. I thought it was both originally but then I read about it in the Pokémon encyclopedia.

After a while we all calmed down and were ready to watch another person receive their Pokémon.

"Haydn? Would you like to go now?" asked the professor.

I accepted the professor's offer and stepped up to choose a Pokéball. I looked at the Pokéballs, which were red and white, and looked a bit shiny. I looked at the labels and saw the one labeled _Charmander- Fire type _and picked it up.

"Come on out, Charmander!" I said excitedly. A red beam of light shot out of the Pokéball, and out came Charmander. I admired it and looked at the flame on its tail. I remembered reading somewhere that if the flame on Charmander's tail looked weak, it means it was weak at the moment. I looked at the flame burning some more, interested at what keeps it burning. It had orange scale like skin and a lighter colored belly. It said, "Char!" and looked at me as it happily smiled. I was so happy, I had just received my first ever Pokémon! I looked over happily at Aidan who I knew was happy for me and happy to get his first Pokémon too.

"Aidan, now would you like to go up and pick the last remaining Pokémon?" Professor Oak asked.

Aidan accepted the offer and stepped up to pick a Pokémon. He glanced behind his shoulder at us, smiled, and he picked up the Pokéball with Squirtle inside of it. He tossed the pokéball up into the air and Squirtle came out of it. The Pokémon has a shell on its back and was a light blue color and had a little pattern on its stomach in a light yellow color. It said, "Squirtle!" when it came out of its Pokéball and looked up at us eagerly. Its eyes were a very pretty shade, somewhere between brown and purple. Aidan smiled once again, and I could tell he and his Squirtle were going to be very close friends.

Aidan said to us, "Well what are we waiting for?" and smiled. Aidan and I were given our PokéNavs and our Pokédex's and then thanked the professor and hurried out from the lab. I ran to my house while Aidan ran to his, said goodbye to my parents one last time, reassured them that everything would be fine, grabbed my bag, and hurried over to Aidan's house to meet up with him.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"You bet!" he replied.

We then hurried off to Route One, excited to start our adventures with the morning sun shining behind us.

**Hey thanks for reading the first chapter of this story and I hoped you enjoyed it! If you have any questions or advice since this is my first time writing a story please PM me. Also if you have any suggestions for this story please leave a review, it will help!**

**Also if you want to make the reading more enjoyable, I suggest listening to the Calming/Relaxing Pokémon music compilations on YouTube by Braix while you read. Thanks!**


	2. Viridian City And Team Rocket!

**I've said before, and I'm probably going to say this a lot more, I don't own Pokémon. **

Aidan and I raced off laughing together as we headed into Route One, where a man carrying something abruptly stopped us.

"Hey there, would you each like a free potion? They can help restore your Pokémon's health a bit," the man said.

"Oh, thank you!" I said, praising the man for his kindness.

I hummed the Route One music I had heard many times on the radio at home and wondered if I would be able to play the music on my PokéNav. I pulled out my PokéNav and searched for music. However I ended up finding the location feature. I showed it to Aidan. It showed our location on the screen, and down below it read a description: "A country road full of greenery and rough paths."

"Huh, that's cool," replied Aidan.

We then continued along the path that would bring them to Viridian City, when all of a sudden we heard a shout, and then a Pokémon crash into a tree. A Pokémon fell out, and Aidan and I ran over to find out what was going on. A trainer who was wearing a hood was telling a Pokémon to use some move called Headbutt on a tree. All of a sudden, a Pokémon fell out of the tree.

It had six yellow and green striped legs, red pincers at its mouth, and was a light shade of green with a darker shade of green forming a face on its back.

All of a sudden the trainer sighed and returned his Pokémon. My Pokédex had identified it as Marowak, and said that it had overcome the loss of its mother and that its spirit was hard to break. The trainer walked away from the tree, and headed towards the entrance to Pallet Town. The trainer was kind of mysterious and I thought that it was a pretty deep Pokédex entry, but decided to just go along with it and scan the other Pokémon that had fallen out of the tree. My Pokédex identified that it was the Pokémon Spinarak, and that it could tell what Pokémon was touching its web just by the vibrations of it. I thought that it was extremely cool that it could do that.

Aidan asked me "Hey, do you want to catch it?"

I was started by this question and replied to Aidan by asking him, "Why don't you catch it? It could certainly help you in battles, and if you're using a water type against it, that would give you a advantage in catching it."

Aidan smiled, nodded, and then thanked me.

He threw out the Pokéball that contained Squirtle and then threw it into the air.

"Come on out Squirtle!" Aidan said. "Squirtle use Tail Whip!"

Squirtle then whipped its tail but I didn't notice anything happen, so I decided to scan Squirtle using my PokéDex. It said that Tail Whip lowered the opponent's defense. Aidan then commanded Squirtle to use a move called Tackle. I could figure out that Tackle was a physical move just by watching, and the description on the move and from studying Pokémon from when I was young.

Spinarak was then hit by the tackle and nearly fainted but couldn't regain its balance. Aidan then grabbed one of the Pokéballs that we had received from the professor and threw it at Spinarak, which was then hit by the Pokéball and a red beam of light absorbed it into the Pokéball. The Pokéball then shook a few times and then it stopped and the button flashed red a few times.

"Yes!" Aidan said excitedly. That was the first time that either of us had actually captured a Pokémon.

"Hey Aidan, it's pretty cool that you have a Spinarak because the only way you can catch it is if something uses headbutt on a tree and it falls out. They're pretty rare too."

Aidan smiled and we continued walking towards the exit of the route. We winded our way down the route and towards the exit into Viridian City. I had scanned a few Pidgeys with my PokéDex before we left the route, but didn't catch any new Pokémon. Aidan and I had also battled a few wild Pokémon and had beaten them, just to help train our Pokémon for the upcoming gym.

We walked into Viridian City and I decided to see what information we would get from my PokéNav. It read "A beautiful city that is enveloped in green year-round." It also gave us a map of the place and we headed towards the Pokémon center to heal our Pokémon that had been damaged by the wild Pokémon, since Charmander was looking pretty weak after all of those battles. We headed inside and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Joy. Welcome to the PokéCenter! Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?" We both nodded and placed our Pokéballs on the counter. She took them and put them on some sort of machine. We sat down and talked about what we wanted to do while we were here. Both of us agreed that we wanted to battle the Gym Leader and maybe train some more on Route One. We heard a bell ring and then went up to collect our healed Pokémon from the front desk.

We ate our lunch and then asked Nurse Joy about the Gym Leader here.

She then told us that the Gym Leader wasn't here right now and that he was barely ever at the gym. I was a little bit frustrated because what's the point in being a gym leader if you're never at your gym?

We heard shouting outside and ran out to see what was going on. We saw two people with a couple Pokémon ordering people to hand over their Pokémon to them.

"Hey! You can't do that, those are their Pokémon!" Aidan shouted.

"Oh really?" said a man with blue hair in a black uniform with a red "R" on the front of his shirt.

They went on to chant something that went like, " To protect the world from devastation. To unite the people within our nation!" Or something like that. But then the Meowth talked.

"Meowth can talk!?" Aidan said in disbelief.

Meowth said, "Yeah, what do you think I just did? Now hand over your Pokémon and there won't be any trouble!"

I refused, and Aidan and I tossed out our Pokémon, which caused one of the people to toss out a Koffing, and the other to order Meowth to battle.

"Squirtle use Rapid Spin!" Aidan told Squirtle, which made Squirtle start spinning and slam into Meowth. I then had an idea. It would be risky but it was worth a shot.

"Charmander, use Smokescreen! Now use Ember on the Smokescreen!" I told Charmander. A huge explosion then happened, and we saw the people fly into the air and scream, "Team Rockets blasting off again!" We then returned our Pokémon before being bombarded with people thanking us. We decided to call it a day and went back to PokéCenter to rest for the day after having Nurse Joy heal our Pokémon.

**Thank you for reading chapter two! I'm sorry for the long wait but hopefully the next chapter should be up in about a week! Be sure to leave a review and PM me if you have and suggestions for the story! Thanks!**


	3. Oh The Beautiful Routes!

**I wonder what Pokémon would be like if I owned it… But I don't own Pokémon.  
**

I woke up to the sound of Pidgeys chirping outside of the PokéCenter window. It was 7:32 in the morning. I rubbed my eyes, sat up, and pulled the covers off of my warm body. I smiled and then flung myself put of bed when I remembered it was only my second day of my adventure, and then threw a new pair of clothes that I had packed, clipped on my PokéBall belt, clipped in my Charmander's PokéBall, and slung my bag.

My bag contained my food that I hadn't eaten which made me hungry, my potion that I had received from the man yesterday on the route, and my three PokéBalls that I had received from the Professor when I started my adventure. I ran over to Aidan's room and knocked. Aidan was looking sort of confused but then he smiled and I somehow knew that he remembered the adventure.

"Hey I'm going to go get breakfast. Are we going to head onto route two today?" I asked Aidan.

"I don't know. I thought that you wanted to battle the gym leader today," said Aidan.

"Yeah, but Nurse Joy told me that the gym leader is usually not at the gym, so I think we should move on forward today."

"Alright if you say so, I'm fine with it." Aidan replied.

I went out of the room and headed into the main room to go get the breakfast that they had at the PokéCenter, and saw someone drop a potion jar and it shatter on the floor.

I suddenly remembered about the incident with Lana where I bumped into her and caused her to drop a tray full of potions. Then I saw the same mysterious person that we had seen yesterday cleaning up the mess and give the person a new potion.

_Who is this person? Why are they giving them a new potion? How many gym badges do they have_?

I was now curious about this person and had many questions. I decided not to question them and to just eat my breakfast. It wasn't that important to me.

Aidan came out into the room and immediately noticed the person too but came over and sat down.

"Hey, it's that person from yesterday!" he said.

"Yeah I saw him too when I came into the room."

Then all of a sudden they walked calmly over to where Aidan and I were sitting and asked if they could sit down with us.

I was surprised but allowed them to sit down with us. I was shy and a little bit surprised but Aidan didn't waste any time asking questions.

"Who are you?" asked Aidan.

"You want to know who I am?" asked the mysterious figure.

By now I had figured out that it was a boy speaking to us, and I could also tell that he was maybe a year older than me and Aidan but not by much.

The figure then pulled back the hood and revealed himself to be a trainer with chocolate colored skin wearing a black robe and some black sweatpants with some pretty stylish black and gold basketball shoes.

"My name is Jamir," he told us.

He then asked us what our names were and we told him our names, and he laughed at how similar they were. He told us that he started his journey last year but didn't feel comfortable entering the Pokémon League then and felt like he needed more training so he got four of his gym badges, and then relaxed and trained his Pokémon so that they were extremely strong.

He then asked if he could travel with us. We agreed but then asked why he would want to travel with some novice trainers. He replied by telling us that he could help us train and he liked how kind we were too each other since he saw me and Aidan offer each other to catch the Spinarak. He told us that he had a Venusaur and even though it might be too strong for our Pokémon's strength, it could help us learn tactics and become as strong as him.

This was great! Aidan and I would have someone to help guide and train us on our journey so that we would become great trainers. I was so excited and thrilled with the experience of my Pokémon adventure, and couldn't wait to get back on the road! I asked Jamir if he had eaten anything or if he would need to so that we could continue our journey, and he said that he was ready to head on when we were.

We all headed out of the Pokémon center after thanking Nurse Joy and looked for Route Two. While looking for Route Two we came upon Route Twenty Two. I thought to myself "What is Route Twenty Two doing here in Viridian City?" but dismissed it quickly because we had found Route Two. There was a small cave labeled "Diglett's Cave" and I asked Jamir what the cave was about. He said it was a shortcut to some place called Vermilion City.

We walked for a bit and then after seeing some wild Pokémon came across a split in the route. One way said that it led to some place called Viridian Forest and the other continued along the route. I made a vote and we decided that we would go down the Viridian Forest path and then turn back onto the route to catch some Pokémon and head into Pewter City.

We headed down the path and not long after ran into a wild Pokémon which my PokéDex read as Kakuna. I wasn't really interested in it until I saw its evolution on the PokéDex. Then I pulled out Charmander and threw him into batte. But then Jamir told me there was a catch to well, catching Kakuna. He told me the only move that Kakuna knows is harden which raises its defense. But he then said that after enduring lots of hits it could evolve so I didn't need to worry about anything.

I quickly called out "Charmander, use Ember!" and threw one of my PokéBalls at it. The PokéBall wiggled a few times, then made a *Bing* noise indicating us that Kakuna was successfully caught.

I pumped my fist in joy as I had just caught my first Pokémon. I looked at Aidan and Jamir and saw them smiling too. I then decided to ask Jamir how many Pokémon he had.

"About eighty or so," replied Jamir.

I opened my mouth in shock, and felt it drop. How could someone have so many Pokémon? I asked him and he told me he just caught thing along routes and dreams of filling up the entire PokéDex.

We decided to head back to the route with me feeling accomplished and proud of myself, even though it wasn't even that hard and Kakuna only knew one move. We found our way and travelled along the route, spotting many Pokémon including Rattata, Pidgey, and even a Weedle. Even though they aren't the most exciting Pokémon, it was still pretty cool to see them in real life after reading about them in all the books and seeing photos of them.

Before we knew it we had arrived at Pewter City. My friends and I quickly found a place to heal up after battling all of the trainers and wild Pokémon. My favorite trainer on that route was probably my favorite trainer so far. His name was Rob and he was a bug catcher, and he was pretty funny.

The route was so beautiful. It had some lovely tall grass and trees that were so green they blended in with each other, and beams of sunlight cut through them leaving bright patches of grass and dirt path to be shown. Parts of the grass were worn away from trainers standing there for long periods of time.

Even though we had only been to a few places on my adventure, I loved the routes because you would feel so free, like you were by yourself on a mountain gazing down upon everything below you. With the wind in your face on the routes, it made you feel good.

Just before the route ended, Aidan yelled, "There!" and took off leaving Jamir and me to chase after him. We attempted to follow him but lost him after only a few seconds, which seemed like ages.

"Stop!" Jamir said abruptly. "If we go on like this we'll lose our way from the route."

"Well what are we supposed to do about Aidan?" I questioned.

"Let's hope he has a good sense of direction."

"What?! We can't do that! He's my friend! I don't want to lose him on some route!"

"Here, we'll wait for 10 minutes, and if he doesn't come back we'll go looking for him."

I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that I would be able to go look for my friend some more.

All of a sudden we heard a loud "CRASH" from the forest and looked up. It was Aidan panting heavily.

"I…I…I caught it!" Aidan panted out.

I wondered what he had caught, but a moment later he answered that question by tossing a PokéBall up into the air revealing a Pikachu.

"Whoa, a Pikachu!" I said, delighted.

I examined it and saw the little details that I had read about in books as a child.

We all stared in awe before Aidan broke the silence by asking us if we should continue into Pewter City. We all agreed and headed out of the exit of route two, and into Pewter City.

There were mountains lining the side of the city and immediately I knew I knew that I wanted to climb one of them to the top and feel the wind on my face.

We headed forward and walked into the PokéCenter and healed up our Pokémon. We saw the time on one of the machines in the center and realized it was pretty late, and booked three rooms for the night before walking out to explore the city.

I checked my PokéNav about our location and it read, "A quiet city nestled between rugged mountains and rocks."

We spotted some museum and a gym before night fell, and it started to rain. We hurried back into the PokéCenter and through the hall to our rooms before saying good night to each other and listening to the "pitter patter" of the rain on the roof of the PokéCenter.

**Thank you for reading this chapter of my story, and I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions or advice please do not hesitate to PM me, after all this is my first time writing a story so I would encourage you to leave a review on what you think of it so far, it will help a lot! If you want to make this story more enjoyable, I suggest listening to Co-existence from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire( watch?v=6SUxLbfx-tw), or listen to the calming/relaxing Pokémon music compilation on YouTube by Braix( watch?v=-BKfhq_TtcE&t=2632s) Thank You!**


End file.
